Dominating DIXON
by CarsRock14
Summary: After Season 4! SMUT! Completely CARYL! If you're a Bethyl fan don't read...you've been warned. Very mature content. Sex acts and language.


I don't own the Walking Dead. I am not associated with the writers, creator, actors or franchise...this is just for fun.

* * *

IF YOU'RE A BETHYL fan..probably not for you...This is a not taking BS Carol

...

This is for my girls. You know who you are! Love, Your Smut Fairy!

**SMUT! SEX!  
**

**WARNING! Mature only!**

* * *

Chapter One

They were lucky that Carol and Tyreese had arrived moments after the gunfire had begun. Carol had stood at the top of the hill in the tree line looking through the fence at Terminus. What she had seen had horrified her. She saw Daryl, Michonne, Carl, and Rick run and then herded by gunfire into a train car.

It had been a few days since Carol had snuck into Terminus, and freed her group from the train car. When they had escaped, regrouped, circled back and took Terminus from the cannibals. They'd freed the other prisoners too.

They had even found the preacher who had "rescued" Beth in a train car with Beth. Carol knew that Beth had escaped the prison with Daryl, and that he had been seperated from her due to the preacher.

However, with the way Beth was acting, Carol still wasn't sure what exactly had went on between Daryl and Beth. All she knew, was that for two days, Beth followed Daryl around like a puppy. Of course, Daryl had been happy to see Beth, but now he seemed to be getting annoyed.

Beth being there had kept both Carol and Daryl from getting to REALLY talk to each other. To discuss some important issues. Rick banishing her, the killing of Karen and David...even Lizzie and Mika. She needed her friend, but wasn't sure he needed or wanted her.

True, when Carol and Daryl had first seen one another, they had embraced. Both of them held onto each other longer than they ever had...Carol could have sworn that Daryl's lips had touched the top of her head in a gentle kiss, but figured it was her imagination.

When they'd pulled away, their blue eyes had locked on one another. Words...brimming at the edge, yet still unspoken. Bo-peep hovering in the background fidgeting from one foot to the next didn't help. Daryl had clenched his teeth, unhappy at the interruption.

...

After a few more days, Carol was pissed, Daryl looked ready to take on a pack of walkers bare-handed. Still, he hadn't communicated with her, and Carol decided she was over the games, and the teasing they'd done since they'd met. Silently, she decided that it was time for Dixon to either put up or shut up. Either way...she wasn't making the first move...so it was probably never going to happen.

...

It was a week later that it finally happened. Carol was reading in her newly assigned room in what once was part of Terminus.

She'd just come back from speaking with Rick. He'd apologized, and told her he'd made a mistake. That he couldn't believe Judith had been in her care and safety the whole time. He'd fucked up. She'd stood there silently, letting his words float past her. In the end, she just looked at him, said, "FUCK YOU RICK" and left. Rick had looked utterly shocked. Must not be used to the "kiss my ass-you screwed me over" version of Carol. Maybe in the future things would heal between her and Rick, but not anytime soon.

She heard a knock on the door. Standing up, she opened the door and met Daryl's eyes.

"What do you want Daryl?" Carol asked.

She'd had enough shit from these people today. She'd been there for everyone. She'd taken care of their wounds, held them, comforted them. Especially, all the guys and their fucking man-pain. Ugh.

Daryl let his eyes take in her black negligée she'd chosen to sleep in. His eyes pausing at the cleavage it revealed.

"I want you." Daryl told Carol bluntly. That was Daryl Dixon for you...cuts to the chase once he makes his mind up about something.

"Won't that upset little Bo-peep?" Carol asked him sarcastically. He didn't think she'd forget her did he?

"She's just a girl with a crush. I set her straight tonight." Daryl told her stepping through the doorway without be invited.

"Set her straight? About what?" Carol asked bitterly. Though she felt a thrill go through her body. Something was changing in the air around them. Inevitability. Destiny. Fate.

"Me and you." Daryl told her stepping directly in front of her. She felt his body tensing...in a predatory way. She felt like the prey.

"Really? What about us Daryl? There isn't an 'us'." Carol told him. Her eyes never leaving his. His eyes narrowed at her words.

"Bull-shit!" Daryl told her, his tongue licking his lips in anticipation.

"Think you would haven taken me up on my offers way before now." Carol told him unconsciously stepping back.

"Don't think I didn't want to woman. Just werent' sure ya were serious." Daryl told her taking off his leather vest. She watched it hit the floor. She saw his toned shoulders and muscular arms. He was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. It took her breath away. But she wasn't going to let him control this...she'd waited too long.

"You weren't sure I was serious?" Carol said with authority in her voice. "Let me show you how serious I was?"

Daryl raised his eyebrow at her. A challenge seemed to have been given...

Carol stepped forward. Daryl's eyes were covered by his long hair. Carol pushed it out-of-the-way. His eyes were dark with lust. He looked at the silky negligée Carol was wearing. It opened enough to show her silky skin, and the peak of her pink nipples hiding underneath. He felt himself harden.

"If this happens Daryl...I lead...you follow...understand?" Carol told him.

"Yes ma'am." Daryl responded.

"This isn't going to be some vanilla sex thing. This is going to be unlike anything you've probably done before. Is that okay?" Carol asked him seriously.

Daryl half smiled. "I'm looking forward to it." Daryl was sure he could handle anything Carol could dish out. After all, he was a hunter, and it took a shit load for anyone to surprise him.

Carol looked up and let her lips touch his gently. He sighed into her mouth.

Pulling away she told him, "That about as gentle as I plan on being with you tonight Dixon."

He closed his eyes, shuddered, and then nodded in acceptance.

Carol reached up and started unbuttoning the sleeveless shirt he was wearing. She remembered washing it what seemed like hundreds of times before.

She loved his arms. Carol loved seeing them slick with sweat. His shirt fell to the ground. Carol rubbed her hands up his chest. Electricity shooting through her body and Daryl growled low. She reached out and pinched his nipple quickly. Daryl's bicep twitched. Reaching over to the other one, she pinched the other one. This caused a low growl from Daryl. Carol smiled.

Daryl let Carol lead and as she requested. He was waiting for her to tell him what to do. He had to admit, this was going to be fucking fun.

Carol took her hand and circled around him...lazily dragging the tips of her fingers over his chest, nipples, and those amazing shoulders. He started to reach out for her...

"No Dixon." She told him. "Here's the rules before we start playing." She reached down and under his pants and gave his ass cheek a hard squeeze letting her fingernails bite into it.

He sucked in his breath. The games were about to begin.

"First, you're not allowed to touch me until I tell you that you can. Second, only speak to me when I've spoken to you. Third, whatever happens...you aren't allowed to cum until I tell you that you can. Lastly, your safe word is 'Crossbow'."

Daryl was shell-shocked. Daryl looked at his sweet precious Carol and still couldn't believe what he'd heard. Daryl was stunned. Daryl was intrigued. Daryl was turned the fuck on! More importantly, Daryl realized he was one fucking lucky man.

Daryl raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Carol stopped in front of Daryl. She reached down and began unbuttoning his pants. Carol reached in the front of them, and noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Naughty-naughty Dixon." Carol tssk-tssked at him. She let her fingertips lightly touch the smooth skin of the tip of his dick. He nudged himself against her hand.

"Dixon, don't move unless I tell you too." Carol told him sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Daryl responded. Stopping his motions.

"Now get undressed." Carol instructed him.

Daryl reached down and took his boots off and then socks. Finally, he slid his pants down and pulled those off.

Carol stood back and looked him over from head to toe.

Carol saw how large he was...part of her just wanted to push him down and jump on him, but she wanted this to be an experience they both would never forget.

Stepping closer she wrapped her delicate fingers around his throbbing thick veined penis. Daryl gasped at the firmness of her touch and closed his eyes tightly.

"No, keep your eyes open at all times. I want you to use all your senses." Carol told him. She was enjoying this...

His eyes opened, and for a second...Carol regretted making that rule. His eyes were intense. She knew he was handing over control to her, but she also knew it was taking everything in his power to stop himself from taking it back. Carol loved him for that even more.

Daryl's muscles contracted and his arms tensed.

"Get on your knees Dixon!" Carol commanded.

Daryl went down onto one knee then onto the other one. He'd never allowed a woman to command him in the bedroom before.

Carol walked around him and looked at his back. Her heart softened. She came down on her own knees behind him and took her fingertips and traced the scars. Daryl never moved. Then Carol began to gently kiss each one letting her tongue lick at them. Chills broke out across Daryl's skin.

"Do you trust me Daryl?" she asked softly.

"Yes." Daryl said.

"You know I won't hurt you right?" Carol asked.

"Yes." Daryl said with a slight chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Carol asked him.

"Because I know you won't woman, just like you know I wouldn't hurt you." He told her. Carol smiled at the trust they had between one another.

"Do you want all of this tonight Daryl? This may push some comfort zones?" Carol warned him.

"Yes." Daryl responded without hesitation.

Standing in front of him. Carol leaned down and slipped her lace panties off. Daryl watched eagle-eyed as they hit the floor. Carol lifted her black negligée up to her stomach, revealing her perfectly shaved pussy...then she stepped forward.

"Put your arms behind you, and lick my pussy Dixon. I want to feel your tongue all over it." She told him.

He smiled up at her, then leaned forward. Daryl licked Carol from the bottom of her slit to the top. Carol's body reacted instantly, and she found herself wet and aching with need. She let him do it a few more times.

To help Daryl she stepped wider, and held apart her lips... exposing her little bud to him. "Now, lick my clit!" She told him. He immediately flattened his tongue, and slowly licked, and rubbed the hard bud in circles alternating back and forth motions.

Carol's knees went weak, and she almost lost her footing. She lifted one foot up onto his shoulder to allow him more access to her and to balance. Daryl smiled at her while he lapped at her clit. This was better than he could have ever dreamed. He thrust his tongue into her center. The tight little opening's essence wetting his lips. She moaned at each suck and lick.

Daryl thought she tasted like sweet nectar. "Now your fingers." She told him. Daryl pulled his mouth away from her center, he looked up at her...he could feel the wetness of her all over his mouth and face. He licked his lips, and Carol's eyes dilated.

Then Daryl put his fingers in her. He crooked one finger,, and searched for her G-spot. Then he found it. Carol legs went out from under her. Daryl picked her up and took her to the bed. She was so turned on and heated...she didn't even say anything about him not asking for permission. Daryl put her on the bed and spread her legs wide. Carol didn't resist. He stroked her g-spot repeatedly. His crooked finger hitting her perfectly. Daryl felt her tremors begin, and knew she was close to orgasm.

Carol felt her orgasm approaching. She held onto Daryl, and let the waves of intense pleasure ripple through her body as she came hard against his fingers. She breathed heavily against his shoulder. Her orgasm had scattered her thoughts, and her determination to be in control.

Taking a few moments, she regained her senses.

"Take you fingers out Dixon." She told him as she leaned up.

Before she knew it, Carol saw him put them in his mouth, and sucked the wetness away.

"It's my turn now. Lay down on the bed Dixon. I'm going to suck your dick. I'm going to suck it so fucking hard Dixon, and you are NOT allowed to cum. Understand?" She told him. Seriousness and control now back in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." he said as he laid on the bed.

"But you are allowed to yell and scream your enjoyment and pleasure." Carol added. She didn't care if anyone heard them...she wanted them to hear them!

"Yes Ma'am." Daryl agreed. Then he leaned back and gripped the sides of the bed. He knew this was going to be pleasurably painful. It was going to push his limits. He couldn't wait.

Getting next to him. Carol looked him in the eyes. She gripped his dick, then slipped slowly down his body. Before Daryl had time to think she deep-throated him into her mouth.

Daryl moaned loudly. His hips instinctively bucked against her mouth. Pulling away, she looked up at him. She gave a frown.

"Bad boy! No moving or touching Dixon. Now, I have to spank you. Turn on your side." Carol told him.

Carol rubbed his ass cheek to warm it up, and then gave it a sharp smack that sent a pleasurable heat shooting through Daryl's body. He was shocked...and yet...it was fucking amazingly erotic. He wanted her to do it again.

"Did you like that Dixon?" Carol asked with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am." He responded softly.

"Would you like a few more?" Carol asked him.

"Yes Ma'am." Daryl admitted.

Carol smacked his ass three more times in succession leaving a little bright mark behind. Not enough to bruise...just enough to show the contact. Daryl groaned.

Carol rolled him back onto his back. His dick was harder and stiffer than it had been before. Seemed that Dixon liked to play. Carol smiled, lazily crawled down his body, licking random parts then deep-throated him again. This time he didn't move. She pumped up and down on him. Sucking hard and loudly. Letting her tongue circle his head. She reached down and gently caressed his balls. Carol hummed as she sucked him off. Daryl groaned loudly. His hand even hitting the wall loudly at its impact. He was losing control. She knew he was trying not to cum.

Suddenly, she stopped.

Daryl was lost in the heat of it.

"Please Carol. God please. I gotta cum. Please!" Daryl begged.

"Not yet Dixon." She told him quietly. "I have other plans first."

Daryl's imagination went crazy, but what she suggested next blew his mind.

"Dixon, I'm going to play with your ass." Carol told him. She felt him tense. "I wanna lick my finger, and then rub against your asshole. I want to put my finger in you and play around inside hitting that spot most men are too afraid to let a woman touch. I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard, you'll never forget it. Is this okay?"

Daryl was quiet for a moment and then he answered "Yes." Even he couldn't believe he had just agreed to let her to this to him. He'd never thought he'd let anyone do it, but Carol wasn't just anyone.

"Slide to the end of the bed Dixon, and lean over the side. Remember your safe word." She told him. He did as he was told. She grabbed a pillow and put it under his head for comfort.

Then Carol reached down and put her fingers inside herself letting the wetness from her orgasm cover them. Using that as lubricant she slid her hand down his ass crack till she got to where she wanted.

Daryl jumped a little, but she ignored it. She slowly began circling his hole...massaging it. Eventually, she was able to gently push inside. Daryl moaned. She pulled her finger out and then pushed it back in a little deeper. This went on a for a little while. Eventually, Daryl relaxed and groaned pleasurably every time her fingers entered and exited him. When his body was ready, Carol found that special gland she began to speed up it's stimulation. Reaching around, she took her other hand and held onto his dick...then she began to jerk him off...timing it just right with her finger movements.

Carol had heard that if you did both, then it would lead to one of the best orgasms that a man could ever experience.

He just kept moaning louder and louder. He was telling her how good she was, how she made him feel so good. Words flew out of Daryl's mouth. "FUCK!" "God Damn It!" "Mother fucking YES!"...

Suddenly, Carol just pressed down on the gland and held it, and she stopped pumping his dick. Daryl was confused.

"I want you to cum Daryl." Carol told him.

Daryl wondered how the hell was he supposed to cum when she just stopped?

Then Carol released the pressure she'd been holding on that special spot. That's when he came hard...harder than he ever had before. Daryl shot his seed out in all one stream, not it the little bursts most men did. It was a long white shot that went all over her sheets. He yelled in ecstasy. Carol kissed his back and caressed him. She smiled at the pleasure she was able to give Daryl.

"God damn it woman!" Daryl told her catching his breath. Then he grabbed the sheet and wiped himself off. Then spinning he swooped her up in his arms and tossed her on the bed. She yelped in surprise. He laid down next to her and covered them both up.

"Game's over. No more rules." Daryl told her. Carol just nodded.

"Do you realize you haven't even been in me yet?" Carol told him. They'd both had amazing orgasms without even fucking.

"Give me a few minutes and we can fix that!" Daryl told her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Carol grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around herself leaving Daryl covered by the sheet.

Carol had a feeling about who was at the door.

Opening the door she saw Beth standing there.

"Um...is that Daryl I'm hearing? Is he okay?" Beth asked Carol.

Carol smiled at Beth, she opened the door wide, and let the view of Daryl leaning up on his elbow with only a sheet covering him answer her question.

"Daryl, um...I guess you're okay then?" Beth asked, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm fucking okay. Now let my woman, and me get back to what we were doin'." Daryl told Beth, and then fell back into the bed.

"I'm sorry for...um...interrupting." Beth said and then quickly disappeared down the hallway.

Carol hated to seem cruel, but she wasn't going to let anyone come between her and Daryl..EVER...again.

"Now, where were we Dixon?" Carol asked him as she shut the door, and walked towards the bed. Carol let the blanket drop from around her body. She smiled at Daryl and he smiled back.

It was Carol's turn to have a safe word.

* * *

THE END

Reviews are most welcome! :)


End file.
